Cinderella: From a Stepsister's Point of View
by tRavLinGWriTeR
Summary: Starting from their childhood, the stepsisters have always LOATHED Cinderella. Maybe this is why...
1. The Wedding That Started It All

**This is a random story that was inspired by friend crazyGATOR57. This story is dedicated to her. **

**This is from a stepsister's point of view from the story of "Cinderella". The first few chapters will be from their childhood, then later on.**

**Enjoy!**

**tRavLinGWriTer**

**Disclamers: No, I don't own Cinderella and all, but I do own Anastasia and Adriana**

* * *

I sat on the sill in my grand room. I didn't move, or barely think for that matter. My mom had just announced that she has gotten herself engaged to a kind man with a perfect daughter. I sneered when she announced that. I nearly tripped over my long emerald green gown as I fled the room in tears.

My younger sister Adriana just sat there silently, twisting her long golden curls while probably secretly plotting against either the wedding or the girl, _Ella._ Adriana was a smart girl who knew many things and she is amazing at revenge and comebacks. The mention of the name made my stomach lurch. Why couldn't I be good enough for my mother?

I didn't want another person living in my house. I don't want to live in theirs either. Why couldn't everything go back to normal before my pappy died? I'm only 11!

OoOoOoO

The dreaded day of the wedding came. I watched the girl with her gorgeous Barbie like hair, docile and golden. I fluffed my choppy, black curls wishing _I_ could empress _her_ for once.

I watched as her perfect cherry red lips parted into a smile and clapped with everyone as our parents said the dreaded oath.

I wanted to see Adriana's expression but she and her pink gown were no where to be found. I knew that she and I could become allies against the "perfect" girl. I knew as soon as her precious father died, me and my sister would make her life as miserable as possible.

Do you think my mother would agree?

I watched as Ella's face, glowing with happiness, came over to meet me and I was so horrified that I did not notice Adriana slipping in place beside me.

"Isn't it all so wonderful?" she breathed, dreamily. Rats, she had a perfect voice as well. All my words were dripping with sarcasm so I didn't say anything.

I discreetly pinched Adriana's elbow and she gently nudged me back. It is so thrilling to have a sister.

I took a minute to soak up Ella's midnight blue gown which matched her sparkling eyes. Ugh, spare me the details please. But she had really tiny feet, like a size 13, toddlers almost.

My mom was still standing up there, all happy and young, her cheeks were flushed and her face showed nothing but happiness.

Adriana was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment, very un-lady like, but she is the "rulesoptional" type of girl. She was chewing on the one curl, the same one she was twisting weeks ago. How strange…

"Anastasia, Adriana, come meet you new stepfather," my mother beamed, motioning over a tall man with handsome blonde hair, just like _Ella's._ I thought sarcastically. I cautiously reached out and shook the man's hand with a hand in a pink glove, the one that matched my gown.

"Nice to meet you," he said. I didn't reply and just kept my eyes trained on the floor beneath me. But I couldn't resist mumbling a small "not me…" under my breath feeling the side of a ribbon slap my cheek.

Ella was standing, shining in all her glory, shaking a guest's hand, whirling around to show off her grand dress and laughing. _Let's see if you will be wearing the same smile when you move in_, I thought viciously, a smirk visible on my face that was the color of sour cream.

I thought today was awful. Adriana thought today was awful. Ella thought the day was wonderful. Ella, the name was an insult on my lips, nothing more.

But wait till Miss _Perfect_ moved in the next morning.

* * *

**Like it? Please review! The world will go round if you do! **

**Cookies and a great novel for everyone!**


	2. The Plan

"Mother…" I groaned, rocking back and forth on my heels. I was pulling back the heavy velvet curtains, bracing myself for the awful clopping of heels on the pavement made by horses pulling along a grand carriage. But to my relief, there was no clapping off heels and no grand carriage.

"Yes Anastasia," My mom's voice sounded extremely patient. She sighed heavily already knowing what was coming her way. "If you're here to complain for the thousandth time today, please spare me." Her voice sounded slightly dreamy.

Adriana glanced at me for a split second before looking away. Less than a second later, I heard. Adriana and I shared a glance and grimaced. The carriage was here with its "cargo".

OoOoOoO

"Hello Adriana and Anastasia. Nice to see you again." The man greeted.

I felt slightly conscious as I lied through my teeth. "You too, um…" I wasn't sure what to call him.

"Albert. Albert Brown." He finished. How _considerate_ of him.

"Mr. Brown." I finished. He nodded with approval. How much longer before I have to call him father? My face scrunched up at that thought.

"You look like you just swallowed a lemon," Adriana hissed in my ear. Her lips curved up slightly like she knew exactly what I was thinking. Hey, she probably was. She was only a couple of minutes younger, as my twin.

She took a much longer than necessary stride back. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "_So_ sorry Ella. Do pardon me." She probably already had the planned out in her head.

Ella, the naïve idiot, just smiled softly and said, "It's quite alright. How do you do Anastasia?" she asked, turning toward me. I pretended to not hear her and simply turned my nose up and my face the other way.

Our cat, Lucifer, slinked in. "Lucifer needs a bath, don't you think?" Adriana commented and discretely pinched my elbow.

Two could play this game. "Yes, of course. Excuse us, Ella."

"Maybe I could help." She shrugged thoughtfully.

"Oh no." Adriana was quick to cut in. "It's such a messy job. We'll be right back!" she sang out.

The minute we were upstairs, we locked the cat in our room so nobody would suspect anything. "I hate that girl." Adriana sneered.

"I know." I stayed silent for a moment. "We could do something absolutely nasty to her. Maybe she'd be scared out of this family. Or maybe we could put all that kindness to our advantage."

And for the rest of the night, we stayed up in our room, plotting.

OoOoOoO

About a week later, our mom came up. "Girls, your stepfather has to leave on a business trip. Go and tell him good-bye."

After a quick hug from each of us, he was gone. This was way to easy. We already got him out of the way. However much, our mother loved this Albert Brown, she hated Ella enough. We could tell Ella was already burrowing through her skull and irritating each and every one of her nerves.

Part one of our plan was ready to be set in motion.

* * *

**A/N: I've done so many updates for my stories now. And I've got a big project due tomorrow. Sorry for the short chapter, but a short one is better than none right?**


End file.
